The Lunar Tide
by Flawys
Summary: Perseus finds himself in a crossroad yet again after being offered a second chance at godhood. All of his ties to the mortal world have past and he decides to move on, while making a new love interest along the way.


**I don't own own PJatO or HoO.**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I'm still experimenting.**

 **Please leave some advice and** _ **HELPFUL**_ **criticism in the reviews** **Have any suggestions or questions?**

 **You can also contact me on twitter FlawysFF**

 **Introduction Chapter:**

 _ **3rd Person:**_

Percy was standing in the middle of the Olympian throne room, surrounded by 15 of the Greek/Roman Gods and the 3 Fates _(Hestia and Hades were added by this time)_. " **Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon step forward."** Zeus boomed. He followed the order and saw his father Poseidon give him a nod of approval. The last time Zeus had called Percy up to the center of the throne room was August 18, 2009 after the second Titan War. " **Once again you have come to the aid of Olympus and proven your worth not only as a hero, but a god. As we have gifted this opportunity once before, we are gifting you the chance to become the 16th Olympian."** Percy knew after the death of his friends and girlfriend he had no more ties to this mortal world. " _I will gladly accept your offer Lord Zeus."_ He swore the oath binding my loyalty to Olympus by the River Styx and the ritual began. The 15 Gods began chanting and beams of light rushed into the youngest godling. Percy screamed in agony as this process was brutally painful. Once the beams dimmed and vanished the throne room god a good look at their newest god. He has filled out, with his chest and face chiseled like a sculpture. " _ **BEHOLD LORD PERSEUS, GOD OF HEROES, QUESTS."**_ The Fates proclaimed.

 _ **Perseus Pov:**_

I felt amazing, my wounds, and injuries from the battle with Gaea had fully healed and I felt ready to take on the world. Just as his domains were announced a 16th throne appeared and the thrones make a full circle. This new throne had maps of all sorts of places, treasures, and radiated of Valor. I found a kopis on the armrest of my new throne, but this wasn't your ordinary greek kopis. As soon as I picked it up I knew this would be my symbol of power. Every major God has one and I had lost Riptide in the final fight with Mother Earth herself. I took my seat and waited for Zeus to continue. Once Zeus was finished he announced that I would be needing God training and need a volunteer to teach me. When nobody responded, all doing there own thing he called on Artemis to fill the role.

 _ **3rd Person:**_

As Percy had taken his godly form Artemis couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Not only was he a walking chick magnet, he was the perfect male. He wasn't arrogant, selfish, and was the most loyal person you could meet. She couldn't help but to stare at him and gush to herself. She was so lost in his eyes she didn't even notice when Zeus needed a mentor for the new God. When nobody answered her father boomed and told her it was her task now. She thought that maybe training him to be a God and spending time with him would be a change of pace for her and men. After Zeus had chosen a mentor for Perseus he called for the meeting to be over and all the gods except Percy and Artemis flashed out.

 _ **Artemis Pov:**_

Everyone flashed leaving me and Perseus alone for a little bit, and I was just giddy. For goodness sake I could hardly keep my balance, not that staring at his eyes was helping any. "So, how does this work? This whole flashing in and out of places." He asked me. "Well, before any of that, I figured we could talk a little and you know… learn more about you." I stuttered. I cursed at myself for being such a nervous fool, but surprisingly he thought that the idea made more sense then I led on. We began to walk around Olympus, all the beauty around was a blur because i'll I could focus on was him. "Since you've been asking me all these questions I have one for you. Have you ever fallen in love with a male other than Orion?" He asked nervously. I looked down at the ground and smiled. In no rush I replied "Yes I have Percy and in fact that man is standing right next to me." He became bright red and we both moved in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and I wish it didn't have to end. Once I pulled away for air I was blushing like no tomorrow. This is where the Lunar Tide began.

 **Alright, That was the start of my first fanfiction and I like how it came out.**

 **Stay tuned for more updated**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated**

 **Contact me on twitter FlawysFF**


End file.
